Lucy's Pain
by KrazyKittenLove
Summary: Something happen's to Lucy when ever she's at home somthing that deals with her past its haunting her and she refuses to tell speed or anybody what's wrong even thow it's eating her up inside. What ever is trubaling her is scecreatly sinding the teenage girl spiraling downward and Speed must findout and save her before he loses her forever. but will he findout what it is in time?


_***Brrriiing!***_

The bell for the end of last period rang throughout the halls of racer academy. Signaling that classes were over and to go and do whatever for the weekend.

Lucy Sighed as she reached down to pick up her bag which was stringy a lot heavier than before but the thought of checking it quickly left her mind when she looked up to see Speed smiling at her from across the room a smile that could warm her heart and made her heart beat a million miles a second. Speed walked toward Lucy attempting to doge the flood of students rushing toward the exit. Finally coming to a stop as he knelt down to help her pick up her books.

"Hay Lucy, how are you?" Speed said smiling at her with the famous Racer family smile. Lucy smiled a slight blush crossing her gorgeous chocolate skin. _*I hope he didn't notice his. Wow up close he looks even more attractive!*_ "Fine thanks how are you" she mumbled blushing slightly but she seemed frustrated and upset. "Lucy what's wrong?" Speeds asked worriedly while they got up and were walking out of the room. Shocked by him noticing this and not expecting him to ask quickly replied with a "nothing I'm fine it's nothing really." With a realistic fake smile.

"Lucy I know your lying. You've been upset for a while now last time I asked you, you just brushed it off as if it were nothing. Tell me what's wrong?" Speed pleaded softly with concern written all over his face for his best friend and crush.

"What n-nothing's wrong why would you ask that?!" She prickly yelled back defensive and nervous with a panicked expression on her face. "Wow now I **know **something's up." He replied still slightly shocked from her outburst.

Lucy who was getting very nervous and starting to panic was grateful to find her bedroom door when she turned around. Quickly thanked the confused teenage boy and grabbed the rest of her book from him and disappeared into her room. Sighing as she pushes the door to sliding to the floor with her back on the door.

"Lucy what's wrong?! Why can't you tell me?! Are you ok?!" Speed asked frantic and slightly panicked. Trying the door knob to find that she had locked it he sighed in frustration and stood there for almost 30 minutes trying to get her to tell him what was wrong finally leaving when Conner came down the hall looking for him to show him some new modifications he made to the mock 6.

After a while Lucy slowly got up from her place against the door and walked over to her dresser carful to leave the door locked she opened the bottom dour and guided her hand across to find that then slit in the wood. Finding it she withdrew her hand from the dresser to revile a long sharp pocket knife stained red crimson blood.

Lifting up the sleeve of her uniform to reviled long cuts and scrapes that had been trying to heal themselves she whimpered slightly as she pushed the blade down into her dark brown skin. She bit her lip hard trying to stifle a cry of pain as she dragged the blade across her leaving a long deep gash across her skin only one of many.

She no longer knew why she had started cutting she just did. Maybe it was a way to cope with the pain of a broken heart, maybe she just wanted to know that she could feel to prove to herself that she was real and wasn't just a figment of someone's imagination, or maybe it was just because she wanted a way to express the pain she had from her home life.

You see she wasn't always a happy, know it all spunky girl she was now a days. She used to be afraid to smile to show her emotions and to be herself. When she was at home her "Dad" was an abusive, drunk, bastered, who hated her and wanted her dead. But he didn't want to kill her at once no he wanted her to suffer like her mom did win she was in labor with Lucy the day she died. She grow up with her "Dad" telling her it was her fault her mom had died and that he was a dammed good farther for not killing the little bitch already.

She had been told these hateful lies so much that she had actually started to believe them. Sune it would be Thanksgiving break and shed half to go home to her abusive father because she didn't have any ware else to go. She couldn't run away or go to an orphanage where ever she went he always found her and convinced the people trying to protect her that he loved her very much and that she was delusional and a pathological liar leaving them feeling betrayed that's why she couldn't tell Speed, or anyone else for that matter he would find her and if they actually believed her an refused to let her go home with her father he killed them and made it look like an accident or that somebody else did it.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone she cared about died because of her. And according to her "Dad" it was always her fault everything bad in their lives was her fault. That's why she was so shocked when he allowed her to go to racer academy. Ehen she first arrived at racer academy she was teetering on the brink of suicide and self-harm, but that was before Speed got there. He didn't even know about her past but he cared about her, he was the first person to truly care about her for who she was and not from self-pity. He made her so happy, he didn't even know it but he saved her from herself from making a horrible mistake, hell he even brought her completely out of her depression!

But none of that mattered know. Know that sune, very sune she would half to face the living hell that was her father that had plagued her, her whole life. She was terrified not knowing if after she left if she would live to see another day at racer academy.

Haunted by the memories of her past she subconshly cut deeper and deeper leaving the gashes in her skin untreated letting the crimson red blood flood out of them. Screaming at the top of her lungs in agony with every fresh bloodstained new cut she left in her arm until she felt it go numb.

She felt so weak and tired panic settled in when she looked down and realized she had cut too deep to many times. _*OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! I don't want to die. Is this what death feels like?*_ She pondered to herself feeling her life force slowly leaving her body. The last thing she heard and saw before the numb darkness came over her was Speed breaking the door down.

When he saw her a pained hurt and confused expression took over his features as he ran over to her side. She was barely clinging to life he pulled her into his arms her head in his lap telling her begging her to stay with, him not to close her eyes, stay awake, and yelling for help. The last thing she heard before slipping away in to the cold welcoming numbness of unconsciousness was Speed telling her he loved her, begging her not to go, and telling her that he wouldn't be able to go on without her.


End file.
